


Anomaly

by Psilent (HereThereBeFic)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: But also, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/Psilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie. Groot remembers something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

Groot's awareness of the past is not gone.

It is dormant. As he grows, and as he is prompted, his memories wake. He thinks of things he has not thought of in some time, and they mean things they did not mean then.

The languages of most people he has met are strange and difficult. It took a long time to learn how to listen to them. Repetition helped. One thing he quickly grew accustomed to hearing: _**What**_ _is_ _ **that**_ _?_

And –

 _But_ –

The significance, at the time, was mostly lost between the cracks of his comprehension where most nuance used to fall, registered as an anomaly without connotations, but now the memory comes back and it is brand new and means _everything_ : a new person, smaller than most he has met, looks him up and down, turns to the others but then back to him, opens his mouth and –

_And who're you?_

 


End file.
